Big Bang Theory Interactive
by Australian Big Bang Theory Fan
Summary: The series where at the end of all chapters, a choice is given to the viewing audience
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction series so please go easy on the reviews.**

 **NOTE: This series will start off with references to actual moments on The Big Bang Theory on TV. Channel 9 (I live in Australia) have not (as of 30th September 2015) begun airing Season 9. Also the episodes which have aired in America of Season 9 are geo-blocked.**

 **If anyone wants to help me find options to find places where Season 9 episodes are available. Please PM me the details. I do not have an internet streaming service like Netflix.**

 **(SWEARING IS FEATURED IN THIS SERIES. It is M rated for a reason.)**

Big bang theory Chapter 1

Sheldon and Amy (Shamy) Part 1 (the other couples will be featured later in the series)

Penny and Bernadette makes an appearance on this part as well.

Sheldon had a day off at Caltech today so he does what he usually does on days off, watch TV on his spot on the couch. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Sheldon yelled to the door knocker.

"It's Amy, can I come in?"

Sheldon opened the door quickly because Amy requested a meeting at his apartment today.

"It's a very exciting day today." Amy said with delight in her voice.

Sheldon questioned Amy saying "What is so special about today?"

Amy got angry on the inside but still felt good on the outside. She said while blinking her eyes "You seriously don't know why the 23rd of November is important every year?"

Sheldon after a bit of thinking, smiled and said to Amy "Oh that's right. It's the day where Doctor Who first appeared on BBC TV in the UK"

Amy got real pissed now. On the inside and now the outside. She shouted out to Sheldon "FUCK YOU SHELDON! Today marks 5 years of being together.

"Who pays attention to lengths of relationships nowadays?"

Amy said "Generally, everyone does Sheldon"

Sheldon then quickly thought in his head, of a gift to share with Amy. He then says after some serious thinking "As a present, do you want to watch my favourite shows on TV for the whole day?"

Amy got even more pissed then before and then said to Sheldon "Listen to me Sheldon, I could think of a number of things that would be better than that. I will give you four options

Go on the best date we ever had together.

Enjoy the day with all of our friends

Make love (that's including intercourse)

All of the above

Sheldon said "Going on a date just us two is bad because you will require me to spend money I do not want to spend, our friends will make the day too lovey-dovey for me and you will need to wait until I am ready to make love to you."

Amy them cried and begun storming out of Sheldon's room but not before saying "Come on Sheldon, I was wanting you to pick C because I have waited for 5 GOD DAMM YEARS SHELDON to start a physical relationship with you"

Sheldon then said just before Amy walked away "It will be this day next year before I will want to engage with you physically."

Amy had enough of Sheldon and said "THAT IS WAY TOO LONG. FUCK YOU SHELDON, I am going to my apartment and it may be possible that I terminate the relationship agreement this week because I am sick of your ways."

Sheldon said "AMY, COME BACK."

It was too late, Amy had disappeared from Sheldon's sight.

THE NEXT DAY'S MORNING

Sheldon finally had the courage to Skype Amy. After an eternity to Sheldon (which was only 5 minutes) Amy finally responded by saying "What do you want Sheldon?"

Sheldon said "I have come to apologise for my clearly inappropriate actions of yesterday. I am deeply sorry Amy.

Amy then said "Sorry is not going to cut it anymore. I will take 5 days away from you. In that time, I will make a decision about our relationship. Do not bother trying to contact during this time. Not even at Caltech. I will notify you by Skype when this time period is over.

Sheldon then stood strong on the outside (but he was crying on the inside) and said to Amy "Very well, I will see you on Skype in a few days. Until then, goodbye Amy Farrah Fowler."

"Goodbye Sheldon Lee Cooper." Amy shakily said.

The Skype call ended there.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Sheldon thought to himself "I wonder what Amy is thinking right now."

Amy was unsure on what to do at this point. She then called Penny over the phone. Amy said to Penny "Sheldon has become such a massive dickhead that I am considering terminating his relationship agreement and leaving him"

Penny responded by saying "How much time are you needing to decide your answer."

"About 5 days." Amy replied.

Penny then said to Amy "It is obviously your decision but do you want my advice?"

Amy said "Yes."

Penny said "If I was you, I would not wait 5 days. I would tell him right now that the relationship is over. You can do better than Sheldon."

Amy said "Thank you for your opinion. Also don't tell Sheldon this, if he knows I have spoken to you, the situation will be made worse."

"Understood Amy, you have got my word." Penny says

"Thank you once again Penny. Bye." Amy says

Amy now goes to Bernadette for advice.

Amy does the same thing with Bernadette but got a different response. Bernadette said "Take your time over this. Use all 5 days to sort out your problems. If you still have problems after the 5 days, end the relationship then."

"Thank you Bernadette. Bye."

Amy now was all alone in her thoughts at her apartment (because she had an off-day like Sheldon)

End of Sheldon and Amy (Shamy) Part 1

 **Leonard and Penny (Lenny) Part 1 will mainly consist the next chapter, then Howard and Bernadette (Howardette) for Chapter 3 and Raj and Emily will mainly consist Chapter 4.**

 **A group meeting featuring every main character (and possibly minor characters like Stuart and Krikpe) will be every 5th chapter**

 **For Shamy fans, part 2 of Sheldon and Amy will be Chapter 6 in the series.**

 **You get the idea now how I am going to create the series**

 **I do not have an idea for a final number of chapters but I will just keep going if the audience for it remains.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am now asking the audience, how should Amy's future be incorporated into her next part in the series?**

 **Either you choose**

 **A. Amy decides after 5 days to continue the relationship with Sheldon**

 **B. Amy decides after 5 days to end the relationship with Sheldon**

 **C. Any creative answer you guys can think off.**

 **If you choose C, please have some good options.**

 **The most polled option will be incorporated into Sheldon and Amy Part 2 (Chapter 6)**

 **I want ideally 10 people at least responding with an answer. That way I have a good audience for this series.**


	2. Chapter 2

Big Bang Theory Chapter 2

Lenny Part 1

Leonard was now with Penny after celebrating their wedding in Vegas.

Penny eventually realised that Leonard was drunk when kissing Mandy Chao on his North Sea expedition.

Once this problem was resolved, Leonard and Penny got married and had the best night of their lives.

The first thing they did was of course, spend some time in their Vegas hotel bedroom. They used protection because Penny did not want to get pregnant at this time.

The second thing they did after getting married is gamble because they instead of using the money for a bit better wedding ceremony, they gambled for hours and most of the time, not winning anything. Penny and Leonard allowed a joint couple spend of $500. Throughout the night, both had individual bags containing $250 in casino credit.

Leonard had spent $150 very quickly and Penny went max bet all the time that she was down to her last $5.

"Leonard, I have only got 5 bucks left, I am going to spend it on a particular lotto game. This lotto game costs $1 per entry and has a top prize of $10,000,000." Penny said

"How much money do you have to pay the IRS?" Leonard asked

"This lotto game makes a point that ANY winnings are TAX FREE. That's right Leonard, when the IRS asks for tax on this lotto game's winnings, I can tell them to fuck off." Penny said

"Great, is there a lotto game for me? I still have $100?" Leonard said to Penny

Penny was shocked that Leonard still had $100 left. She eventually said "You either A. Buy 100 entries to the lotto game I am going to try my luck on or B. Participate in the Mega lotto competition where it costs $10 and entry and has a top prize of $100,000,000."

Leonard needed to clarify something with Penny. He said "Is the Mega Lotto tax free as well"

Penny looks at the wall with all of the different promotions currently going on. She realises all lotto games just happen to have a promotion going for tonight and tonight only saying that all lotto games are tax free. There is even a slogan on all of the lotto posters on the wall saying "Win any of our lotto games and never worry about the IRS ever again. Heck, you can even tell the IRS to fuck off because you have got enough money for the rest of your life."

Leonard also sees this and does the math in his head and also count his fingers. He eventually said to Penny "I will go for the Mega lotto competition. The bigger jackpot makes me want to go for it."

Penny says to Leonard "Alright, let's do both of our attempts at big jackpots now!"

"Let's go" agrees Leonard

They both indeed played their respective lotto games. They did very well. But they almost won nothing. Penny had enough money for 5 attempts. First attempt, fail. Second attempt, also a fail. Third and fourth attempt were fails once again. Penny only had enough for one more crack and finally won something. But not just something. Penny won her $10,000,000 jackpot in her final attempt. Also Leonard won his $100,000,000 jackpot. Leonard had enough for 10 attempts at the jackpot. Failed on attempts 1-9. Leonard somehow managed to do the same situation as Penny. That is to win all of the jackpot on the last attempt.

Penny screamed with joy after hearing of both her self's and Leonard's news. Leonard (of course) did the same.

After 30 minutes with the security guards at the casino to make sure they did not tamper or cheat in any way, they were able to be given $110,000,000 between them. Penny and Leonard wanted the security guards to put the combined $110,000,000 in a joint back account (which both Penny and Leonard set up about 1 year earlier)

After an additional 30 minutes, the Lenny couple leaved the casino with $110,000,000 between them

"Oh my god, Leonard. What are we going to do with all of this money?" Penny said

"I do not know, Penny. But first, let's go and celebrate in our hotel bedroom. Both for the marriage and the butt load of moolah."

Leonard laughed and said "Let's do that."

As the couple were walking to their hotel room, Penny put her middle finger up and said "FUCK OFF, IRS!

Leonard laughed at Penny and did the same exact thing himself.

The couple definitely made sure the bank card was secure in the hotel room's safe and no one apart from them could get a hold on it.

They were now both in the bedroom about to make love when Penny got a phone call. It was from Amy. She wanted time alone from Sheldon.

After the phone call, Penny said to Leonard "Amy has told me that she is taking time alone from Sheldon."

Leonard replied by saying "I am really surprised Sheldon let the relationship last 5 years. Amy is finally seeing she can do much better then Sheldon."

"Hear, Hear." Agrees Penny.

Leonard then asked "Maybe one of your exes can be Amy's new boyfriend."

Penny replied by saying "Two things that are wrong with what you just said. 1. Amy has not officially broken up with Sheldon yet and 2. None of my exes would be good for Amy in the first place. Also I do not keep in contact with my exes."

"It's good to know you are not a cheat." Leonard said.

After making love again, the couple slept together quite obviously.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Morning Leonard, did you have a good sleep." Penny said.

"Absolutely, Penny. One of the best sleeps I had in my life." Leonard replied

"We need to go back to the airport and then our house now. Our stay in the hotel expires in 2 hours. I do not want to pay any penalties. " Penny warned

 **Decision time, viewers**

 **What should Leonard say to Penny next? You have got 4 options to choose from.**

 **A. Agree with Penny, pack up the hotel room and go back home. Leonard would point out that Amy needs Penny's support after what happened (in Chapter 1)**

 **B. Convince Penny to stay one more night**

 **C. Convince Penny to sell their current house and completely move to Las Vegas because the couple have got $110,000,000 between them**

 **D. None of the above because you as the viewer have a better idea**


	3. Chapter 3

**During making this chapter, I discovered that Channel 9 are finally getting to the new episodes. Monday October 5** **th** **, they show BOTH of the last episodes of Season 8. Tuesday October 6** **th** **is the start of brand new Season 9. WOOHOO!**

 **I am a bit jealous at you Americans because you would have already seen 3 episodes by the time us Aussies get to see Season 9 Episode 1 on TV.**

 **Big Bang Theory Chapter 3**

 **Howardette Part 1 (with special guest Stuart)**

 **Yeah I said Howard and Bernadette would mainly focus this chapter but realised I could open a whole new range of possibilities regarding storylines if I did it this way.**

Howard got fired by Caltech because essentially the boss told him he was not productive enough

Due to being fired by Caltech, Howard was now working with Stuart at the comic book store. He was great friends even before working for him. Now Howard developed a sort of close brother relationship.

Bernadette did not know he got fired. As she works at a pharmaceutical company not near Caltech, it is possible for Howard to be lying about where he works.

Howard worries that if he told Bernadette about his sacking, she would think less of him, not just because he got fired but he is now working at the comic book store of all places.

At the comic book store

"How many customers did we have today?" Howard asked

"We had what number is represented on a donut hole." Stuart said with a disappointed look on his face.

Howard after a few minutes of thinking came up with an idea and said "No customers for whole days has become a recurring problem for this store. Let's think about what is the problem."

Stuart said "Is the prices too expensive?"

"No Stuart, I think the prices are quite reasonable. Even without friends discounts and workers discounts." Howard said

"Ok then Howard, could it be that the range of comic books is not enough?" Stuart coming up with another explanation.

"No it could not be that either. Libraries would love a big range of comic books like this." Howard replied.

"Come back tomorrow Howard and hopefully we get a lot of customers tomorrow. It could be that the past few days have been a bad case of luck for this comic book store." Stuart said before shutting up shop for the day.

"Ok bye for now Stuart." Howard said before walking out of the comic book store and into his car.

"Bye, Howard." Stuart said

During Howard's comic book job for today, Bernadette had a call from Penny saying "Me and Leonard are now married and are multi millionaires."

Bernadette smiled and said "Congratulations on the wedding and the money winnings. I need to ask you two questions. 1. I assume you are in Vegas so when you and Leonard come back, can you show the wedding ring to me. I would hope it is beautiful. And 2. How much moolah did you win?"

Penny smiled back and said "It is a sliver $500 14k White Gold Round Diamond. Also we won, you not going to believe this, $110,000,000. I won $10,000,000 and Leonard won $100,000,000."

Bernadette nearly choked on her food when Penny said the money amount she and Leonard won. Eventually Bernadette regained the ability to speak and said to Penny "HOLY SHIT!"

Penny also pointed out to Bernadette "All of the winnings are tax free. Yes it is true. NO TAX! Me and Leonard when we were walking away from the casino (with our money of course) put our middle fingers up at the sky and said "FUCK YOU, IRS."

Bernadette laughed hard at that last comment. Real hard. She said to Penny while laughing "Ok Penny, I will see you very soon. Have fun with Leonard. Don't just be distracted with all the cash you won, you also got MARRIED for goodness sake."

"I will definitely have fun with Leonard. Speaking of fun, we had fun in the bedroom, if you know what I mean." Penny said

"OOOOOOOOOH!" Bernadette replied "I have to go now, Howard has just knocked on the front door. Bye."

Penny simply said "Bye for now, Bernadette."

Howard opened the door and hugged Bernadette. He kissed her as well. He was going full frontal with his kissing, tongue and all.

Bernadette had to pull out because she would get the urge to make love to him right now.

She said "Wait until after dinner Howard, because I will not want to eat dinner if you make me have sex with you now."

Howard signed said "Alright, Bernie."

Bernadette was telling Howard about the drama filled day that their friends were having. She told him about Amy's time off from Sheldon, Penny and Leonard's wedding and Penny and Leonard's massive jackpot wins.

Howard replied by saying "Wow, what a day you experienced. And you did not do anything."

Howard and Bernadette had a yummy dinner of chicken schnitzel. After eating dinner came the making love. Bernadette became hungry for something else (if you know what I mean) They lasted a good 1 hour before both drifting to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

Bernadette had an earlier start to work then Howard like usual so she got dressed and ready for work before Howard even needed to wake up. She kissed Howard gently on the forehead before leaving for work.

Howard went to the loo. While in the loo he said to himself quietly "Bernie does not need to know at the moment about my sacking from Caltech. She has already been given a lot of news about her friends. If I told her about the sacking, the situation would be made worse."

Still at the loo, Howard had a lightbulb moment. He said quietly "What if I ask for just $1,000,000 from Leonard because that is what friends do. Share any big jackpots with their friends. $1,000,000 would be enough for the rest of myself and Bernadette's life." Howard did indeed call Leonard, asking for $1,000,000 because he got fired.

Leonard asked "How the hell did you lose your job?"

Howard replled "My boss was saying I was not productive enough."

Leonard said "Does Bernadette know about your sacking."

Howard said with regret "No she does not."

 **DECISION TIME VIEWERS**

 **Howard just asked the question "Will you give me $1,000,000 because I got fired from Caltech?"**

 **Does Leonard**

 **A. Give the $1,000,000 in an extreme act of friendship**

 **B. Try to help Howard get his job back at Caltech**

 **C. End the call because he points out to Howard that he needs to tell his wife about his sacking first, then ask for money**

 **D. Any other good scenarios you can think off**


	4. Chapter 4

Big Bang Theory

Raj and Emily Part 1

Sorry for the slight delay in this chapter. It's a shame real life gets in the way of fun sometimes.

 **By the way check Softkitty55's fanfic on Raj and Emily. Trust me, it is a good read.**

Raj had the happiest moment of his life. He got into bed with a girl for the first time. It was Emily of course. For Emily, she has slept with other men before, but Raj feels different to all of those men. During this sex, Raj showed his piecing and Emily showed her tattoos.

When the two woke up, it already was the afternoon. Thankfully Raj and Emily had an off day today. That could have meant, an all sex day possibly but they decided to get out of Raj's apartment for today.

Emily suggested "How about we go the movies."

Raj said "That is a great idea Emily. What movie do you suggest we watch."

"How about The Green Inferno." Emily thought.

Raj had to check on his phone with IMDb about its star rating out of 10 and its genre. Raj discovered that The Green Inferno had only 5.8 stars/ 10 and to make it even worse of an idea to watch for Raj, it was a horror film. Raj hates horror films because he gets scared way too easily.

Raj said "You know me enough Emily, I hate horror flims. Also the film has only got 5.8 stars/10. That means the movie is likely to be shit."

Emily tried to persuade Raj by saying "Come on Raj, it can not be that bad. At least it is over 5 stars/10. Plus you know what happens to me when I watch horror movies." Emily said this last bit seductively "It makes me turned on."

And the persuasion worked. Big time. Raj was now wanting to go to this film. Even though in his mind, he still thought the movie was going to be shit, at least the love they will be making later tonight will make up for it.

Now Raj and Emily are in the cinema about to buy tickets to The Green Inferno. One thing that shocked Raj was the price of each ticket.

"Emily, how the FUCK can this move cost $30 PER TICKET? And that is not including drinks and popcorn." Raj pointed out

"Because this screening of the movie is in 4D." Emily pointed out

Raj really wanted to have sex again with Emily tonight , so he said "4D should make it a lot better. "

He was really thinking in his head "How can this cinema company charge $30 PER TICKET for a glorified version of a SHITTY MOVIE?

( **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have not seen The Green Inferno myself and can only go by ratings. IMDB really rates this film 5.8 stars/10)**

Raj was absolutely right. The movie was awful. He wanted his $30 and his 100 minutes back. To make the situation even worse, his checked his phone after the movie was over and it was destroyed by the strong mists the 4D effect on the seats was having."

Raj and Emily got into Raj's car. Raj was showing a bit of anger towards Emily. He said "Thank you Emily for the movie. Now my phone is FUCKIN DESTROYED!"

Emily said with great remorse "I am truly sorry I inadvertently caused your phone to be destroyed. Besides that phone was shit anyways."

Raj said "It was an IPhone 6S+."

Emily finally realised that the phone had a lot of financial value. Emily said "I will buy you a new Iphone6S+. How about that?"

Raj thought about it and said "Ok, fine."

The two went to a nice dinner at the Houston's restaurant. This was a place where spending a lot of money was ok. The food was to die for. They had a Hand Filleted Salmon entrée to share, a California Burger each and a Warm Five-nut Brownie for Dessert. Drinks were simply a glass of regular flavoured Coke each.

After that, Emily told Raj to wait at his car because she wanted to get something real quick. It was a replacement IPhone6S+ to make up for the one she destroyed earlier today. Raj felt really happy again.

After that, it was time to go back home. Emily decided to spend the night in Raj's apartment again. They watched Who Wants To Be A Millionaire together.

They laughed at the first contestant who got the first question WRONG. Raj shouted at the TV "How the hell woman did you lock in B. The answer was D. Burger Ring."

They were sympathetic to the second contestant who only managed to walk home with $1,000 after guessing the $32,000 question incorrectly. Raj said to Emily in which she agreed "Those were tough questions. He deserved better.

Raj and Emily were impressed at the third contestant for the night. He managed to guarantee himself $32,000. He was at this point 5 questions away from winning the entire $1,000,000. He was going to answer a question worth $64,000 but the klaxon rung, indicating the end of tonight's episode.

Raj said to Emily "Do you think he will win $1,000,000?" Emily replied by saying "He has got a good chance. He has still got 50-50, Phone-A-Friend and Ask The Audience. That's all 3 lifelines."

Raj then said "I will give that show a crack. I want to be a contestant. I am going to use the laptop so I can do the online application and test." ( **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Raj and Emily do not know Leonard and Penny won $110,000,000 between them. Even if they did, they would believe in earning their money. Either from jobs or getting on quiz shows. They definitely did not want to ask Leonard or Penny for money. )**

Emily supported Raj by saying "I know you can do well on that show. All of those years working at Caltech must surely count for something. There's bound to be at least one science question and who knows, it could be the $1,000,000 question."

Raj did the online application and test. He calculated he did quite well. (the test itself did not give a visible scoring system) Raj now needed to wait until the production team called him to book a spot into the second round of auditions.

Emily also had a crack herself. She did quite good as well. She then also needed to wait for the production team to call her.

Finally for today, they indeed made love all night long. After all that making love, Emily said to Raj "Holy shit, that was amazing."

"Thank you Emily."

A few hours later, Raj woke up to the sound of Emily's ringtone on her phone. Both of their phones were sitting next to each other near Raj. "How is Emily not hearing her ringtone. She could get licked by Cinnamon now and she would not wake up right now." Raj thought in his head

Raj thought in his own mind …..

 **Decision time viewers**

 **I have got two questions for this chapter**

 **1\. Does Raj look at Emily's phone?**

 **A. Yes because he wants the phone to stop ringing**

 **B. No because he has done enough snooping lately**

 **2\. Do you want me (the author) to keep going with this Who Wants To Be A Millionaire storyline?**

 **A. Yes.**

 **If you choose this option, both Raj and Emily will make into the second round of auditions at least**

 **B. No.**

 **If you choose this option, both Raj and Emily will not make it into the second round of auditions**

P.S. In regards to the Houston part, I searched Google for restaurants in Pasadena. Houston was the most popular. I then again used Googled, this time for the Menu. The Coke was not confirmed to be at Houston's so I took an assumption in my head that Coke surely is there.

Also many Aussies will get the Burger Ring reference. If you did not get the reference here is the video

watch?v=qq-si5hZw8w

You should be able to understand now why I mentioned Burger Ring. By the way, Burger Ring is a snack in Australia and what Eddie McGuire (the host) gave to the contestant as a 'consolation prize'


	5. Update

This is unfortunately not the next chapter in the story but an update.

I have decided to cut the plans for a group meeting every 5th chapter. I will now try to incorporate the minor characters within the upcoming chapters.

Chapter 5 will be instead Sheldon and Amy Part 2.

At time of writing this update, I see that there is a three way tie in the Sheldon and Amy vote.

1 vote each has gone to A, B and an alternative answer of C by SRAM

A 1 vote

B 1 vote

C. 1 vote

I always said to myself that if there is a tie in a certain vote, I would give 24 hours for another reviewer to break the tie, if there is still a tie after an additional 24 hours, It will become my decision.

Other polls are of course still ongoing.

I have noticed only 3 people have participated in the votes. I have done my story with interactive votes at the end of chapters because if there were no votes, people would be not happy at me with the decisions I make. By doing the votes system, I keep most people happy.


End file.
